


'I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand'

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Got bored and wrote this instead of doing work, M/M, You Decide, i'll shut up now, sad/happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: "And I don't want the world to see me,'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,When everything's meant to be broken,I just want you to know who I am."-Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls





	'I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand'

**Author's Note:**

> Drummond and Lord Alfred are so cute, I just had to!!! They need to KISS already! The song is Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, and there is an AMAZING cover version by Alycia Marie and Chris Brenner on Youtube. Enjoy!

Drummond seemed to always be at the palace since their trip to France. Lord Alfred couldn't decide whether he was annoyed by it or enthralled by it. For the fifth time in one day, they ended up in a room together. This time, alone. Alfred decided that if he was to be in a room on his own with the man, he needed something strong. He pulled out the decanter of whiskey and poured himself a fifth. "Bit early, isn't it?" Drummond teased, sitting down heavily in an ornate chair. Alfred just huffed, downing his drink and pouring another one. Drummond's smile fell as he took in Alfred's scowl and tense posture. He stood, moving towards the Lord. "Did I do something to upset you, Lord Alfred?" Alfred bit back the impulse to say what he wanted, and just poured himself his third glass of whiskey. Drummond sighed.

Just as Alfred was about to pour his fourth glass, a hand clamped over his. His eyes flicked to the side, only to get a face full of Drummond. Who was very close. "Drummond..." Alfred breathed, setting down his glass. "My name is Edward." He whispered, still very close, much to close to be decent. "Edward," Alfred whispered back. "What are you doing?"   
"Wondering what I did to make you angry."  
"Who said you made me angry, Mr Drummond?" Alfred couldn't help it, he began flirting. "Your disposition, everytime I'm near you." Drummond replied, flirting back instinctively. Alfred turned to face him, causing them to be nose to nose. "I'm not angry." Alfred whispered, tilting his head so his lips just brushed Drummond's. "I'm frustrated."  
"Why?" the question was spoken so quietly, Alfred barely heard it. "Because, Edward," he emphasised the secretary's first name. "everytime I see you, I have to stop myself" he leaned closer "from kissing you." Edward gave a slight gasp, but didn't move. 

They stood there in silence for another minute, just waiting to be found out, but, for a change, no one disturbed them. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" Drummond asked in the tense silence. "Isn't that your fiancés job?" Lord Alfred shot back. "Yes." Drummond bought his hand up to rest on Alfred's neck. "But I'd rather it was yours." And so, their lips met. It was a light press, and then a pull back. And then another press, that became a fierce hunger. They clutched each other tightly, Alfred's hands encircling Drummond's waist and Drummond's hands cupping his neck. Still, no one disturbed them, and they lost themselves in the happiness of just being. Pulling back again, they drew in deep breath's. "I wish we could stay here like this, for eternity." Alfred whispered, leaning forward to bump their noses. "I wish that too." Drummond shuddered, and leaned in for another kiss. "But we can't." Alfred nodded; he knew, but he wished. "Another one." he demanded petulantly. Drummond chuckled, but complied. They joined one last time, lips open, tongues entangling. And it was over. "Edward..." Alfred whispered. "I know." Drummond whispered back. "Me too." Alfred nodded, and stepped back, straightening his cravat. "Goodbye, Mr Drummond." Drummond nodded in return. "Goodbye Lord Alfred." And he left the room.


End file.
